Flexible clothing for card flats having an inclined L-shaped effective configuration are very well known in the textile industry. Said flexible clothing is used, in particular for cotton and has the function of orientating the long and short cotton fibers and extracting the impurities from the cotton.
Similarly, rigid clothing consisting of toothed metal strips comprising an insertable complementary lower base is also known and can be used for synthetic fibers and has the function of orientating said fibers.
Both types of known clothing have disadvantages, as the flexible clothing wears away to a great extent and the rigid clothing is not suitable for cotton as it does not extract the impurities from it.